moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild
''"The oldest and most revered organization in all of Zundrbar. You'd best keep your mouth shut and your eyes open." '' -Brogni Runehand to a traveller exploring the camp of the Runemasters Overview The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild, also known by its full name, "The Zundrbarian Order of Runemasters, Runesmiths, and Runepriests." The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild is the oldest guild in Zundrbar, established immediately upon the colonization of Zundrbar in +0. The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild often houses many of the oldest and wisest Dwarves in all of Zundrbar, and has a long standing conflict with the Zundrbarian Loremastery Guild, also known as the Zundrbarian Order of Loremasters. They are currently led by Shamuar Aletotem, an old runemaster who has started creating a create codex compiling together all of the Zundrbarian runes throughout history. History The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild was first founded by the first runemaster inside of Zundrbar, Thorkon Runebeard. Thorkon was the oldest dwarf amongst the five hundred Dwarves- the original colonists of Zundrbar. Thorkon immediately founded an order for the runemasters, who were to serve as the village "wise-men," and "advanced-learners." Unlike most denizens of Zundrbar, Thorkon understood the power of runes- the magical power of runes that is. Thorkon was a strong advisor of Baldrick- the first lord of Zundrbar. Thorkon was therefore a wielder of great political power, however he died under mysterious circumstances in +300, a little over halfway into Baldrick's reign. Thorkon's son, Chalor pressured Baldrick to create a guild for the Runesmiths. The pressuring came from the knowledge derived from the runes. Baldrick agreed, although reluctantly, considering the organization was going to be very secretive and exclusive for the highest individuals- the "purest" in the eyes of the Titans, and the most able blacksmiths. Chalor was named the first guildmaster of the Runesmithing Guild as it came to be known. Chalor Runebeard set up a similar organization to the Miner's Guild with the thane election. Chalor changed his surname due to the common clan name of Runebeard to Dragontongue. Chalor Dragontongue was guildmaster from +400 to +750. Chalor a few decades later married Thorzadi Runestaff, a fellow runemaster in Zundrbar. Thorzadi had been an old apprentice to Thorkon, although being more than two hundred years younger than Thorkon- who was well into his six hundreds by the time he died. Together, Thorzadi and Chalor had three children- two sons (Simmun and Chalbur) and one daughter (Storundi). Chalor perished due to old age, as he was also entering his six hundreds when he perished in +750. A moot was held, and a fellow runemaster- one of the original apprentices of Thorkon- Fimtri Runehammer became the next guildmaster. Under Fimtri's rule, he attempted to negotiate with the Loremastery Guild, a group of scholars who were in a form of "cold-war" with the Runesmithing Guild. Fimtri attempted to speak with the high scholar- Thmin Stormlore, although his pleas fell upon deaf ears. The Lorekeeper's Society often considered the Runemasters as having stolen the position of head advisor from the lorekeepers. Fimtri also worked on creating a new image of the Runesmithing Guild to allow for more members to come and join. He believe in less centralization of knowledge, and therefore- the government of Zundrbar stepped in and lower tuition rotues inside o' Zundrbar. Fimtri married a dwarf by the name of Simi Sootbraids and together they had one son- Talrinn. Talrinn was a good runemaster, although he had more pursuits he sought to accomplish in service to the Lorekeeper's Society. Fimtri died at in +1200, and was succeeded by Tir Runeshield. Tir was a very strong runemaster, and was the last guildmaster of the Runesmithing Guild until the modern day. Tir ruled over the Runesmithing Guild with an increased emphasis on force and the army of runesmiths, runepriests, runemages, and runemasters. Tir maintained a good relationship with Magnus and those of his life due to their increased studiousness, although Ghlafferge himself would not. Tir never married, nor did he bear any children. However, he was the leader of the defense of Zundrbar during the War of Three hammers when the Dark Irons invaded Zundrbar. With his runemasters, runemages, runepriests, and ruensmiths he was able to kill many Dark Iron as they attacked with superior numbers. The numerical advantage of the Dark Irons did not affect the eventual outcome- Tir was poisoned in the battle and died of his wounds afterwards. A funeral service was held, as is customary, although the great earthquake meant that most of the guilds in Zundrbar were disbanded due to a lack of servicemen. Importance The Zundrbarian Runesmithing Guild focuses on the art of manipulating runes, whether they be in spells, or in steel. The Runesmithing Guild has made Zundrbar renowned for its weapons of war and advanced forging techniques which have been derived from the metals found in Zundrbar itself. The Runesmithing Guild still maintains the traditional moot for the new guildmaster, although it also has a council once each week before the market. Conflict with the Loremastery Guild The Lorekeepers are one of the scholarly orders inside of Zundrbar that copy down great historic dates inside of a great tome, known as, "The Grand Tome of Zundrbar," which houses important historic dates, including battles, crimes, and trade transactions. The Grand Tome of Zundrbar is divided into several volumes, and there are four currently in existence. One has been passed down from Baldrick Sootbeard and is in the hands of the ruler of Zundrbar (currently Ghlafferge Sootbeard). One is in the hands of the leader of the Loremastery Guild, who is tasked with continuing to write down the events in all three tomes. One tome is in the hands of the head fo the Runesmithing Guild. Lastly, one is held in the deepest vaults of the Ankoer Bank, which the Loremastery Guild guildmaster heads to every day to scribe down events. The Runesmithing Guild have long wanted to hold onto the Grand Tome of Zundrbar because of the fact they consider themselves to be the "elder advisor" group of Zundrbar. This is a commonplace conflict, between who will become an advisor to the Grand Prince of Zundrbar. Currently in the "group" of Ghlafferge, his advisors are the Mountaineer Captain, the Runesmithing Guildmaster, and the Loremastery Guildmaster. Operations The Runesmithing Guild nowadays is far smaller in use than it once was. Previously, the Runesmithing Guild would often scribe runes into weapons of war for the mountaineers, and would be readily available in a similar form to the way a blacksmith would be. However, nowadays- the Runesmithing Guild had far fewer members, and nearly all of the Runemages and Runepriests have become extent- the practitioners of the runic magic favored by the Dwarves of Zundrbar, who are rather mistrustful of arcane magic. The Runesmiths are in far fewer number and are primarily advanced blacksmiths who have been taught the art of runic scribing, also known as Enchanting. Previously, the art of Runesmithing was only available to elder clans who had been in the Runesmithing Guild at its start (generally considered the first decade of its existence). This policy ended after thirty of the thirty three clans perished after the Battle of Zundrbar and the subsequent earthquake which followed. Nowadays, the advanced learners of the technique of blacksmithing are allowed to learn the art of Runesmithing, which combines advanced Enchanting with advanced Alchemy (For certain metallic alloys, such as Living Steel and Truegold), and advanced metalwork techniques (learned through the trade of Blacksmithing). Additionally, the Runesmithing Guild is also known for its particular interaction with Dwarf Shamans who come to visit the village or join as permanent members. They have begun learning elemental magic to enhance the power of their runes. Category:Business Organizations Category:Zundrbar Category:Magic Category:Magical Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Organizations